


Rogers' Cure for Nightmares

by drowninyourmemory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Relationship, Cap is a gentleman, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Stony - Freeform, Tony's POV, aw aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninyourmemory/pseuds/drowninyourmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear, for some reason, those words mixed with how he kept looking at me (have you seen how charming Rogers can be? It's unfair, it really is) almost want to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogers' Cure for Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of no sleep, a really fluffy Stony idea that was floating about my head, and my love of Tony's sass. I hope I did him justice in this. Enjoy~!

I didn't see him coming.

I know, I know. How cliché of me, right? No, but really. I had no idea that one day I would feel anything for him. Especially not this. When we met, it wasn't exactly... Well, he and I saw differently on a lot of things. We argued all the time. And, I mean, that's not to say anything's really changed since then, we just, you know, have sex now too.

Oh boy. I feel like I should back up and explain a few things. The last time any of you checked, I was happily in a relationship with Pepper, right? She was the one thing I wanted to protect, blah blah.

Yeah, well, she left me. Months ago. Said something about how I cared more about my suits than I did her or the people who cared about me and walked out before I could really explain myself. And I tried, I really did. It's just that no one understands what I saw in that wormhole. It changed me.

Anyway, Pepper's been gone for a while now and the nightmares I've been having just kept getting worse and I guess one night I was screaming in my sleep or something because Rogers came running and... Well. We had a long talk. He calmed me down enough for me to explain everything, why Pepper was gone and why I never leave my lab anymore and all of that fun stuff.

He shocked the hell out of me when he said that he wasn't going to let me sleep alone again until things got better. And when he went on to say that HE would make sure I was safe when I slept, just so I would feel relaxed enough to not have nightmares... I swear, for some reason, those words mixed with how he kept looking at me (have you seen how charming Rogers can be? It's unfair, it really is) almost want to kiss him.

And by "almost," I mean, yeah, I kissed him. A lot. But hey, he let me, so.

God, this sounds more ridiculous when I try to explain it than I thought it would. Okay.

At first, it was just him sitting in a chair in my room, reading a book or the Constitution or whatever America Man reads in his spare time, while I tried to fall asleep. Sometimes I would, other times I'd lie there wide awake for a while before giving up and rolling onto my side so I could talk to him. And, I'm sure you know this already, Cap and I don't usually talk much. Conversation tends to turn into those bickers and arguments that we both love oh-so-much, so unless it's related to S.H.I.E.L.D. we had a tendency to just... not.

I kind of regret that now, because those nights when I couldn't sleep were some of the best conversations I've had with another person. But hey, better late than never, right? Or something like that?

Those times when I'd actually fall asleep, I usually woke up within an hour or so in a cold sweat. A few times I was screaming. And Rogers was always there, right at my side, whispering soothing things that I couldn't hear because the sound of my panting was too loud in my ears or gently holding my hand that was trembling and sweaty. God, to see me in that state must have been something. But he never teased me, never complained, and in the morning he went about his business without ever bringing it up.

After a few weeks of this, I finally confronted him about it.

And that confrontation promptly led to the de-flowering of one Steve Rogers.

It wasn't like we talked about being together, either. One second we weren't, the next we were, and that was okay with me. Cap was a gentleman about the whole thing, as always, and it shouldn't have come as any surprise when I started to really fall for the guy.

But it did. To me, at least. I mean, he was a GUY. Of course, I couldn't help myself. Not really. He was perfect and wouldn't put up with my shit and I guess I kind of loved him from the beginning, I just didn't realise it.

But yeah. We've been together for a few months now and we still bicker like schoolgirls, but now everyone jokes that we're like an old married couple.

I'm starting to think that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, either. It's too early to say one way or the other, but... I wouldn't be opposed to the idea. Maybe someday.


End file.
